This invention relates to a seat for a bicycle and more specifically to a split bicycle seat.
Bicycle seats universally comprise a single seat upon which the bicyclist sits with his or her legs on either side of the seat. These single seats are available in numerous shapes and sizes with varying levels of comfort. Although single seats may usually be adjusted to accommodate a bicyclist""s height and usually may be adjusted to tip forward or back, once the adjustment is made, the seat remains stationary. Even with these adjustments, however, single seats are generally uncomfortable and place virtually all of the bicyclist""s weight on the bicyclist""s spine. With every bump, the pressure on the user""s spine increases exponentially.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a split bicycle seat that is ergonomically designed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a comfortable, form-fitting, split bicycle seat which distributes the user""s weight to the user""s hips rather than to the user""s spine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a split bicycle seat which rotates forward and back and from side to side in response to the user""s body movements as the user pedals a bicycle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a split bicycle seat that can be adjusted according to the size of the bicyclist.
A preferred embodiment of the split bicycle seat of this invention comprises: a seat mount; and two split seat halves having a transverse rotational axis, each half mounted to the seat mount so that the seat halves are capable of rotating at least partially around the axis. The seat mount preferably comprises, a vertical shaft; a transverse rod fixed to the vertical shaft; and two split seat mounts fixed to the transverse rod, wherein the vertical shaft is fixed to the frame of the bicycle. The split seat halves are preferably capable of rotating at least partially around the transverse axis independent of each of other and preferably have a front portion having a concave leading edge and at least one seat cushion fixed to each of the split seat halves.
The split seat mounts may each comprise, a horizontal mounting surface; two vertical opposing walls having a bore through each wall corresponding to the transverse axis of the split seat halves; and a bolt extending through the bores so that the split seat halves are capable of rotating at least partially about the bolt, wherein each of the split seat mounts further comprises a pillow block joint, interposed between the vertical opposing walls, having a transverse bore through which the bolt transversely extends.
The split seat mounts may alternatively each comprise, a horizontal mounting surface; and two pillow block joints each having a transverse bore therethrough corresponding to the transverse axis of the split seat halves and fixed to the transverse rod with a bolt extending through the bores, wherein the pillow block joints are fixed to the transverse rod with a vertical mounting bolt. The split seat halves preferably are capable of rotating from side to side about a longitudinal axis about 10xc2x0.
Another preferred embodiment of the split seat of the invention for a bicycle, comprises: a seat mount comprising, a vertical shaft fixed to the frame of the bicycle, a transverse rod fixed to the vertical shaft, two split seat mounts fixed to the transverse rod; and two split seat halves having a transverse rotational axis, each half mounted to the seat mount so that the seat halves are capable of rotating at least partially around the axis. In this embodiment the split seat mounts may similarly comprise, a horizontal mounting surface; two vertical opposing walls having a bore through each wall corresponding to the transverse axis of the split seat halves; and a bolt extending through the bores so that the split seat halves are capable of rotating at least partially about the bolt. Alternatively, the split seat mounts may each comprise, a horizontal mounting surface; and two pillow block joints each having a transverse bore therethrough corresponding to the transverse axis of the split seat halves and fixed to the transverse rod with a bolt extending through the bores, wherein the pillow block joints are fixed to the transverse rod so that the split seat halves are capable of rotating from side to side about a longitudinal axis, wherein the pillow block joints are fixed to the transverse rod so that the split seat halves are capable of rotating to each side about 10xc2x0.
Yet another embodiment of the split seat of the invention for a bicycle, comprises, a seat mount comprising, a vertical shaft, a transverse rod adjustably fixed to the vertical shaft, two split seat mounts adjustably fixed to the transverse rod; and two split seat halves having a transverse rotational axis, each half mounted to the seat mount so that the seat halves are capable of rotating at least partially around the axis.